Dark 'n' Stormy
by greyhorizon
Summary: Stuck in a storm trope. Named after my favourite, gingery cocktail. Also apparently the national drink of Bermuda (dank je google). So there you go. So follow up to Wicked Wind. Ticking off the water element with this one. And let's see how ticked off and bat-shit crazy we can make jealous-Oliver, shall we? ; )
1. Chapter 1

**So this took a little longer to write cos my gorgeous, somewhat deranged old girl, Illy (great dane), was feeling needy and kept shoving the ipad off my lap so she could lay her head there for a cuddle instead. As excuses go, cute as a basketful of mischievous kittens. Plus, crazy busy week etc etc.**

**Was originally planning to do fire as the next one after wind, but it's been raining here all weekend, so got to go where the weather muse takes you, I say - Grey.**

* * *

><p>Felicity stood at her bedroom window, nursing her morning coffee, looking out at the pale rain dotting-and-dashing the street view.<p>

The sound - a thousand toy drummer boys - lilting, as a wind gust picked up the raindrops, then thickening, as they plummeted back down with renewed determination.

Felicity sighed loudly, trying to ease out the slight trepidation that layered her stomach. Friday morning. End of the week. Another day - she could do this.

It had been three weeks since her embarrassing swimming adventure at the Queen mansion, and while everything seemed the same on the surface, something had shifted beneath. Between her and Oliver.

She would catch him looking at her lately, and would feel a brief, pulse-spiking moment before he realised she was noticing and he looked away.

The days at QC were uber-professional and precise. The nights in the Foundry - polite and mission-focused.

He seemed tenser than usual - which was saying something - but had stopped yelling at her when frustration took over. He seemed to...bite it off, push it down...and walk away. He would return, composed, but it felt like nothing between them was really the same anymore.

She knew Dig and Roy had noticed the strangeness too, but had yet to raise it through an unofficial 'Oliver-isn't-here-do-we-need-to-talk-about-where-he-is-at-mental-health-wise' team meet chat.

It was like the calm before a storm, and it was flaying her friggin' nerves.

Felicity swigged the last of her now lukewarm coffee and walked to her small kitchen to rinse out the pale green mug and stack it in the dishwasher. She grabbed her handbag, struggled into her red coat, and headed out into the sodden day.

* * *

><p>Felicity stepped into the QC elevator, sending mental thanks to the powers-that-be, or at least the building's architects, for the underground car parking. The rain had worsened on her drive in, roads clogging, tempers flaring in direct correlation to the impatient, ill-thought-out moves of drivers.<p>

She pressed her floor, blue nail against the illuminated round button, and stepped back, still early, sole occupant.

At the lobby level, the lift stopped and doors parted.

A man entered - tall, imposing, expensive. Some intangible other thing - dark calmness.

He looked directly at her as he moved into the space. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning.' Felicity stepped slightly to the side, making room, elevator etiquette.

They stood side by side, waiting for the doors to close. Felicity realised she was holding her breath.

She noticed he didn't lean forward to press a button. Shit, she thought, as his profile finally registered in her brain wikipedia. That's Bruce Wayne. Oliver's 9am appointment. What the hell was he doing here at 7.45am?

Felicity's mind whirled. What was she going to say to him? Do with him for the next hour?

She wondered why early-morning-Frank-the-security-front-desk-guy had let him into the lifts to the offices, but absorbing the implacable confidence of the man next to her, she couldn't really imagine anyone saying no to him.

She'd need to call Oliver and let him know Mr Wayne was a teensy bit early.

The elevator pinged at the penthouse level, and upwards ceased. The doors opened and she glanced up to the man at her left. He smiled politely and raised his arm, indicating she should exit first.

Smiling thanks in return, she stepped out and began to walk towards the offices, heels clicking, sleek ponytail swinging.

Realising there was no way to avoid slightly awkward with the man now following her footsteps, Felicity turned and waited for him at the entrance to the offices.

'Mr Wayne,' she said, pleased at her confident-sounding EA-role tone. 'Mr Queen will be in, but I'm afraid you may have to wait a little. Is there anything I can get you?' Not a fidget in sight. She was so nailing this gig.

'No thank you, Ms Smoak.'

What the hell? He knew her name!?

'I apologise that I'm early,' he said, in a smooth, deep tone.

That was it? No reason offered? No 'private jet flight took less time than I thought' excuse?

He stood there. Waiting. For her to do something.

I should probably do something, Felicity took the cue.

'Well, that's no worries at all, Mr Wayne. Please, make yourself comfortable,' she said, leading him towards the couches in Oliver's office. One of them should be, at least.

'Thank you.'

Geez, and she thought Oliver was a man of few words.

Felicity hovered as he sat down and removed a small, graphite-looking tablet from his jacket.

He looked up at her, a slight question in his dark eyes. She smiled nervously, waved goodbye at him, turned and walked back her desk, one hand grabbing the other behind her back as the tailend to her dorky display.

A few nails loosened from the gig.

She ransacked her handbag for her phone and claimed it from a corner. Swipe, tap, she held it to her ear, casting a checking glance through the glass to the man owning Oliver's office. Confidence in spades, she thought.

Ringing. Damn it Oliver, answer your phone.

Rather than leave a message, lest the pre-punctual visitor should hear, she hung up and texted Oliver that Mr Wayne had arrived early.

'Ms Smoak.'

Cripes on a pogo-stick! Every cell in Felicity's body jumped.

Mr Wayne was standing at the doorway to Oliver's office. The man moved like the wind.

'I changed my mind. A coffee would be wonderful.'

'Oh, uh...of course,' Felicity flustered.

'Just point me in the direction and I'm happy to make one. Would you like one too?'

Felicity's forehead furrowed as his words failed to compute. He was offering to make her coffee?

'Uh sure...' Felicity's hand pointed to the small kitchenette off to the other side of the offices, complete with coffee machine #2 installed last week. Shocked by the billionaire-makes-her-coffee turn of events, it was all the movement she could muster.

The immaculately-suited man smiled at her, kindly amused, and strode towards the place of coffee making.

He stopped and turned. 'How do you have it?'

'Skim milk. One sugar,' she managed.

He smiled at her ying-yang-edness, and turned back to stride. Like. The. Freakin'. Wind.

A few minutes later, he came out, bearing two steaming mugs and stopping at her desk. She'd been most industrious in that time. Turned on her computer and everything.

'Please come, Miss Smoak,' he said, nodding towards the black leather and steel couches.

'Oh, thank you. But I have alot of work to do.' Her best, most legitimate excuse yet.

'One coffee, Miss Smoak. It would be nice to just...talk.'

Felicity looked at the man. He seemed sincere. And for all his enigmatic energy, not warning bell-ish to her. He reminded her a little of Oliver.

Plus, he had made her coffee.

Scales tipped, she pushed back her chair and followed him to the couches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting this before I toddle off to Meredith music festival for the next few days. I have alcohol, prescription sunglasses and muesli bars. De La Soul headlining. See you all on the other side ; ) - Grey.**

* * *

><p>Oliver braced himself as the lift doors opened to Friday. Felicity on the other side. His three-week-old armour sliding into place.<p>

Oliver walked briskly into the foyer of his offices, brow furrowing as he took in her empty chair and desk. A flash of pale pink and black polka-dot to the right through the glass wall. A Felicity-laugh from his office.

What the fuck? he mind-muttered.

He half-strode, half-scooted into his office, head leaning forward in enquiry. The sight was not a good one. Felicity, hand to chest in laughter, looking - well, adorable - her gaze locked on the man sitting opposite her.

As Oliver neared, recognition dawned. What was the fucker doing here this early? He was due at 9am! And why was he - they - in his office?

His mask slipped on.

'Bruce!' Oliver's hand extended in greeting.

The man rose and met him with a firm shake and clear, assessing gaze.

'Oliver, good to see you.'

'You too.'

Oliver looked back and forth between the dark man and golden woman in front of him. He noticed the twin coffee cups and held back a grimace. At least he thought he did.

'Felicity, good morning,' he acknowledged. Professionally.

'Oliver, Bruce was a little early. I did text you to let you know-' Felicity trailed off.

Oliver stared at her. It was 'Bruce' now?

Bruce stepped in diplomatically. 'Felicity was kind enough to keep me company. She's a great asset to you, Oliver. To this company.'

Felicity blushed at the compliment and silently thanked Bruce with a smile. Oliver missed none of it, and felt his temper flare.

'Yes, she is. A great asset. Who probably needs to get back to work. Busy day today.'

Felicity stood up, fixing her 'boss' with an unspoken 'really?'.

She smoothed down her dress and turned towards the visitor, angling her body to block out Oliver. 'Bruce, it was lovely to meet you.'

'And you Felicity. Thanks for the talk. We should catch up for another coffee next time I'm in town.'

Fuel to the flare. Oliver clenched his jaw. A deep, audible, impatient inhale.

Felicity nodded charmingly at Bruce, ignoring the huff n' puff behind her. She then pivoted on her turquoise heels to leave, and bumped into a wall of Oliver, who had unconsciously edged closer. An awkward two-step ensued, as Felicity skittered around him, catching his eye to glare a little, before stalking away.

Oliver waited until she had left his office, and launched.

'What do you think you're playing at, Wayne?' he growled.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, with Felicity. I don't appreciate you taking advantage of the fact I'm not here.'

'I'm sorry Oliver. Are you suggesting I'm taking advantage, of her?' Bruce's voice was tinged with incredulity.

'She's not for you, Wayne. Leave her alone.' Growl rumbling into menace.

A sharp, female voice sounded across the room. 'Oliver!'

Oliver froze. This wasn't good.

Felicity had walked back into his office, holding his mobile phone. She had obviously overheard, and didn't seem...happy.

'Dig just dropped this up. It seems you left it in the car.' Felicity slammed his phone down on his desk. Shit, she just injured technology. That meant worse than unhappy.

Oliver deployed defence. 'Look, Felicity, I...I just meant that you're young, and trusting, and you think well of everybody, and people like you. And Bruce is kind of a player - no offense - which you're not really used to dealing with. So I was just looking out for you.'

Felicity stared at him, pink-lipped mouth dropped open in disbelief.

'I..can go.' Bruce shook his head at Oliver in train-wreck sympathy, heroically trying not to laugh. 'I've got some calls to make - on my 'player' phone - so I'll leave you two alone.'

He escaped Oliver's office. Like the wind. Trailing only a faint, choked down laugh in his wake.

Oliver watched him leave, and turned back, unwillingly, to a stony faced Felicity. Oliver sent out a prayer for an Arrow emergency.

'Look, I admit, that probably came out wrong-' he started.

'Oliver!'

Shit.

'How could you!'

Yep, she just finger-poked his chest. 'How could you embarrass me like that?' Three more pokes. She was pissed.

'Felicity, just calm down and-'

'CALM DOWN?!'

'LOOK, I WAS JUST PROTECTING YOU!'

Felicity closed her eyes. She re-opened them and pierced him with daggers.

'I don't need your protection, Oliver. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself!'

'What does that mean?'

'What do you mean, what does that mean?'

'Well, you're talking about making decisions. Does that mean you are going to see him? Are you going to see Wayne again?'

Felicity gave him a shrivelling look.

'Oh, for heavens sake, Oliver. You're such an idiot. And I need some air!'

Stormed off was understating it.

* * *

><p>Tommy skidded into Oliver's office, Risky-Business-style, except shoed and clothed.<p>

'Your lunch date has arrived! Thea was behind me, but got distracted by shiny things.'

His greeting was silence, and the back of Oliver looking out the floor-to-ceiling window to the rainy cityscape beyond.

Tommy mentally groaned. Brooding Oliver. Work to be done then.

'So, where's the delightful Felicity?' Tommy searched for colourful and cute, swivelling around on one heel.

'She...had an errand,' Oliver monotoned, still staring out.

'Hmmmn,' Tommy, not buying it. But gleaning the blonde reason for the brooding. Different tack.

'Guess who I heard was in the lobby? Our old pal, Bruce Wayne!' Tommy, in full flight now.

'Yeah. We had a meeting.'

'You. Had a meeting. With Bruce.' All of it a question.

'Yeah. Almost. So?'

'Oliver, he's your nemesisis...nemesi...ah fuck it, he's your baby with the one brow,' Tommy expounded.

Oliver turned, and shot him a look of confusion.

'Right, modern cultural reference, my bad.'

Tommy tried again. 'You have been competing with him since we were teenagers, Oliver. Not many guys can give you a run for your money - for obvious reasons - but you and Brucey-boy have always been up there, trying to shove each other off the pedestal, without it looking like that's what you're doing.'

'Who are we talking about?' Thea interrupted, flinging her gold purse onto the couch as she entered.

'Bruce Wayne. He visited Ollie this morning.'

Thea smoothed her hair. 'He's here?', a squawk.

Tommy laughed. 'Thea, simmer down. He's like my age - so waaay too old for you. And we don't trust him, cos he's Ollie's nememesissis,' Tommy finished, confidently trying to pull it off.

Thea looked at him, letting him know he hadn't.

'I'm sorry, boys, but Bruce is a babe. And all dark and tragicky what with his parents. No one to console him, all alone in that big, Wayne-manory mansion.'

'What do you know about his mansion?' Oliver asked sharply.

'Nothing, big brother, calm down. It's just - us girls - we talk. About the billionaires' boys club,' Thea shrugged.

'Who's 'us' girls?' Tommy asked, a note of worry in his voice.

'Oh, you know. Us fellow billionaire girls. And all our friends, sisters, cousins, and any female strangers we happen to meet. So yeah, pretty much everyone. And you - Tommy Merlyn - have quite the reputation.'

'What kinda reputation?' Notes joining up in an overture of concern.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Thea teased.

'Yes, I would. I really, really would.'

Thea's triumphant smile almost split her face. 'You're gonna have to work for it Merlyn. I'm thinking, five favours. Anything I ask.'

'You are the devil's spawn, Speedy. Cute, bronzed and all right-angle-y, but bubbling with evil.'

Thea giggled, suddenly nineteen again.

Tommy smiled at her, and turned back to his brooding best friend.

'Well? What happened?'

Oliver paced a few steps, fists planted in pockets. Sighing tensely, he looked back at his dark-haired friend.

'So I walk in here, and find him - having coffee - with Felicity.'

Thea and Tommy exchanged looks.

'Ah, so that's what's got your boxer-briefs in a knot.' Tommy nodded sagely.

'Nothing's in a knot. It's just...unprofessional.'

'Unprofessional?'

'He...should know better. Than to take advantage of my EA when I'm not here.'

Thea winced, female senses tingling.

'You - didn't say that to her, did you?' she asked, eyelids closed.

'Well...' Oliver uncomfortable, 'I said it to Wayne. She may have been around, somewhere, at the time.' Between the lines was flashing in neon.

'You said it in front of her, didn't you, Ollie?'

Oliver looked over at his sister, indignant.

She groaned and fell back over the couch, legs in the air, arm over eyes. 'Why do I even bother? You can't be let out alone, obviously.'

Tommy walked across and grabbed one air-flung, orange-Manolo-encased foot.

'Thea, be kind. You know how he gets around Felicity.'

'What does that mean?' Oliver accused, a bit high pitched.

'Chill, Ollie. Stand down,' Tommy, hands up in surrender. 'You just tend to get a bit... protective... around her.'

'Well, it's obvious she needs protecting...from douchebags like Wayne!'

'You said that to her too, didn't you Ollie?' Thea's voice was resigned to the now evident stupidity of her brother.

Oliver looked at her, non admitting, his righteous posture answering her question.

Thea groaned. 'Uggh! Men! Sooooo annoying! Is it any wonder women prefer puppies and shoes!'

Tommy and Oliver stayed mute, neither able to think of a rejoinder to soothe the hissing brunette.

'Puppies are good,' Tommy offered, lamely.

Thea raised her arm to glare at him.

'Hush! I'm thinking of how we fix this disaster.'

'What disaster, Thea?' Oliver said defensively. 'Felicity is my employee, and she will do what I tell her. It's like the coffee machine thing - she got over it.'

'And how many coffees has she made you in all the time she's been your EA, Oliver?'

A pause. 'Ah...one.'

'You go, CEO. Way to tame that wild beast.'

'Felicity just needs, you know, some time to calm down.'

'Tell me you didn't.' Thea eyeballed her dark blonde brother.

Oliver pressed his lips together, a slightly pained expression washing his features.

'Oh my god Ollie - how did you ever have a girlfriend? How did you ever even get laid?'

'Hey!' Two crossed-the-line male voices.

Tommy got in first. 'Thea, you are not to use that language! You are Ollie's perennially asexual little sister who braids her hair and still plays with barbie dolls.'

'What he said, Speedy,' Oliver nodded, stepping up next to Tommy. Brothers united.

'Such...boys.' Thea slung fully onto her back on the couch, black, draped jumpsuit riding up a little on legs still akimbo, hair hanging to the floor.

Her tone became matter-of-fact. 'So, let me just lay this all out and make sure we haven't missed anything vital. You, Ollie, walked in on Felicity having...a coffee...with your business appointment, who just happened to be Bruce Wayne - aforementioned nemesis -,' Thea looked pointedly at Tommy, 'and they were...talking.'

'And she laughed,' Oliver said in his defence.

'Talking - and laughing - at 8am in the morning. In the QC offices. Over coffee.' Thea clarified.

'Yeah.' Oliver's voice deflated a little.

'You then marched in, let's just assume with your head firmly up your ass, and called Bruce out for hitting on your "EA".' Thea air-quoted sarcastically, still up-side-down on the couch. 'You then proceeded to tell her she couldn't handle herself and needed your protection. And when she reacted to your pompous dickheaded-ness, you told her to calm down. Does that about sum it up Oliver?'

Crickets. A tumbleweed or two.

'It sounds worse-'

'No, Ollie, it is worse. Argh, how to fix. How to fix?' Thea's arm returned to blindfold her eyes.

Tommy stepped in. 'It's fine, Ollie, when she comes back, just say sorry and she'll forgive you, and everything will go back to normal.'

'How did _you_ ever get a girlfriend Merlyn? No wait, ya didn't! So stop speaking of things you know nothing about,' Thea cursed.

Thea 180'd herself to upright and gathered her purse. Immaculate again in under three seconds.

'Right, well, I will go and talk Felicity off her highly-justified ledge and you two - just, go and eat, or grunt, or something. No more discussing the best way to deal with this, because you will be wrong. I will fix this, and you better not un-fix it.' Pointed-nailed finger, back and forth in warning to the two, now hesitant males.

Thea flounced off and the men let out respective breaths.

'Thea kind of got scary, when I was away,' Oliver observed.

'You don't know the half of it bro. I thought your mum was the most terrifying person I'd ever met, but Thea gives me honest-to-god waking nightmares. Which is crazy, since she's like 4'1"', Tommy said in a half-whispered tone.

Oliver contemplated the meagre options to his day now. No brightness beckoned from any of them. At best, he would have to apologise for his 'behaviour'. Stupid Wayne. At worst, Felicity would continue to give him the frozen, arctic shoulder.

'Let's go eat.'

'And maybe drink,' Tommy raised him.

'Better not. Thea may be waiting when we get back.'

'So that's a reason not to? Or to?'

'I honestly have no idea.'

Oliver grabbed his bruised phone off the desk, and the two men walked out towards the lifts.


	3. Chapter 3

**God, what a crazy ass few weeks. Had no time to write; barely time to sleep. Anyway, back at it now. Yay. Have a great Xmas lovely readers, and enjoy your loved ones - Grey**

* * *

><p>Her hand clenched into a fist to warm her chilled fingers. She shuddered in the cool, moist wind.<p>

The rain had retreated back into laden clouds, holding its fire for now. Felicity stood on the roof level of the towering QC building, finding her air. A bright pink and black dot against the grey.

She had initially retreated into the IT department, and lost herself in her EA work at her old IT desk, finding the juxtaposition of her two working lives odd, but not waning her anger. So she had headed up to find a different sanctuary, against the sky.

She just needed some time to steady her emotions, grasp back her equilibrium. Hand over hand, like pulling a boat back to shore by its rope.

Felicity raised her arms to hug herself. No coat in her haste to get out of the office. And the wind bit. It was cooling her temper though, as she took deep, icy breaths. Exhaling in faint white plumes.

The sound of rushed air as the door to the roof opened behind her. Felicity closed her eyes and dropped back her head a little, not wanting to turn and face whoever had joined her on the roof.

'So, Felicity, come here often?'

Thea? Wary chess game likely, then.

'Thea, what are you doing here?' Felicity looked over her shoulder at the approaching brunette, who had had the foresight to throw on a coat against the threatening weather. Felicity's eyes guarded, behind the barrier of her glasses.

Felicity hadn't forgotten Thea's involvement in the evening at the Queen mansion, and while she felt quite charmed by the younger Queen, she couldn't get a handle on what Thea wanted from her.

Thea stopped next to her. Tone casual. Smile friendly.

'I was just downstairs meeting Oliver and Tommy for lunch, and the little incident from this morning may have come up.'

Felicity bit her lipsticked lips together and raised a brow. 'How did you know I was up here?'

'Oh you know, I was chatting to some of the security guys and they mentioned they'd seen you head up this way on the monitors.'

'You stalked me?'

'Stalking? No. Checking to see how you were. That's all. Ollie can be a little - rough - on people at times, and you know, he and Bruce have never really seen eye to eye.'

'Really?'

'That surprises you?'

'It just...they kind of...remind me of each other.'

'Mnnn...huh. Never thought of it like that. Not that I know Bruce that well. Maybe that's why they rub.'

Felicity studied the profile of the lithe brunette.

'Thea, I'm okay. I'm just...a bit angry with your brother. You don't need to be up here, making up for him.'

Thea's mouth turned up at the corners, in acknowledged irony. She looked out at the concrete and metal scape, shrouded in dark clouds.

'Felicity - we don't know each other very well. And I feel I barely know my brother, since he's been back. But what do I see is that sometimes, when he's around you, he seems...not like the old Ollie...but like himself. Or at least the man I think he is.'

Thea took a deep, cold breath of air and continued.

'The reason I'm up here is because I'm worried...that if something happens and you go away, that that man, will go away too. And for Ollie's sake - and for mine - I need you to stay in his life. So I can get to know my brother again. And so he can get to be himself, more and more. Does that make any sense?'

Struck by the raw sincerity, Felicity nodded and tried to reassure the diminutive young woman.

'Thea, Oliver and I just had a fight. I'm not going anywhere.'

Thea looked at the blonde standing next to her, tussled by the wind, but rooted in her stance.

'Good,' Thea whispered, voice taut with the aftermath of her confession. She took a moment to gather herself. 'Are you coming back down?'

'In a minute. I just need a bit more time.'

'Do you want to borrow my coat?' Thea twisted to shift out of her black woollen coat.

Felicity smiled at the gesture. 'No - thank you. I won't be long, and standing here freezing my butt off is actually helping.'

'Okay. Well, I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

Thea turned and walked back to the roof door, twisting the handle to no avail. Only then noticing the keycode panel at shoulder height. Sentinel at the roof door.

'Ah, Felicity?' Her voice barely audible, kidnapped by the wind.

Felicity looked back at Thea. Seeing the predicament, she stepped across some plant tubing snaking across the ground, and made her way to the brunette peering at the panel. Felicity pressed eight digits in efficient succession, and the door lock clicked open. Green lit.

'What was the code?' Thea enquired.

'The day Oliver returned.'

The two met eyes. Understanding passed.

A creature of impulse, Thea gave Felicity a brief hug, then turned, pulled open the hulking metal door, and descended.

Felicity crossed her arms against the cold, and walked back her standing perch near the edge of the roof, looking out over their city.

* * *

><p>'So then I said-' Tommy, laden with laughter as the two men stepped out of the lift.<p>

'Tommy! Oliver! Get in here.'

Beckoned like schoolboys into his CEO office. Oliver grimaced, battening down for the onslaught.

Thea directing from centre stage, propped against his desk.

'Tommy, shush. Right, Oliver. I've spoken to Felicity and as long as you don't do anything else today to mess it up, chances are fair to good that she will forgive you.'

'Thea, I-'

'No need to thank me, Ollie-'

'I wasn't going to-'

'Because your happiness is thanks enough.'

Oliver ignored her obstinate delusion that she was helping, and dropped into his chair.

'So where is she?' Oliver looked around, yet knowing without seeing that Felicity wasn't in the office.

'On the roof.'

'The roof?'

'Yep, she's just clearing her head.'

'Thea, it's about to pour again.'

Thea leaned towards him across the desk, fake conspiratorially. 'Well, she doesn't have her phone, so you'd better go and get her.'

'I don't think I'm the best person-'

'Oliver! Are you the reason she's up there?' The opposite of subtle.

'Ye-ah.'

'And do you consider yourself a grown ass man?'

A look.

'Then go. Tommy and I will stay here and we can all have a nice, warm drink together when you bring her back down. Tommy, go turn on the coffee-thingy.'

Tommy, who had been lingering in the doorway to avoid the combat zone, looked around confusedly, hands up in question.

Against his judgement - which, to be fair - hadn't served him that well lately, Oliver brushed past his friend with a suffering look, and hastened to the elevator to find Felicity.

Before the storm hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weird - it stormed today in the middle of summer. Perfect weather for writing this chapter - Grey**

* * *

><p>Oliver took a deep breath, chest filling, and opened the grey dimpled door. Felicity, like a cut out figure, bright against the darkening. Even in the early afternoon, lights pinpricked the skyline. An eerie sense of night during the day.<p>

He walked forward as the wind whipped, a slicing ice, grey lapel folding inside out across his shirt, light blue tie scrambling over his shoulder.

This time, Felicity didn't turn. Knowing.

Oliver pressed his mouth firmly, taking shorter strides as he neared. Fuck it was cold.

'Felicity, come in, you must be freezing.'

'I'm fine Oliver. I'll be in in a minute.'

Her back to him, her gaze fixed on the imposed skyline.

He stepped closer, voice lowering.

'Felicity, please, just come back in.' He could see the goosebumps on her arms, the chiffon of her dotted dress capitulating to the wind like a sail in a storm.

'Oliver, I don't really feel like talking to you right now.'

'I get that, but it's about to start raining. So can you come and be mad at me inside?'

That got her turned and looking at him. Just her head, eyes angry, ponytail buffeting across her face which she grappled with until she had it reigned in one hand.

'You do know why I'm mad, right Oliver?'

His blue eyes looked away from hers, up, then down with his outward sigh. He looked back into her defiant expression, and a piece of him was proud of her, another piece of him a little in awe.

He squared his shoulders. 'I'm sorry. About before.' His heart pounded. Real conversations felt so strange to him. Bared. He looked at her. 'I don't think that you need me to protect you, and what you do with you private life is your own choice.'

Barrelling.

'You and Bruce seemed to be hitting it off, and if you want to start something with him, it's okay with me.' The unwilling words scraped his throat.

Felicity stared at the most obtuse man she had ever met.

'Oliver, we were having a coffee and talking. I'm not planning on dating Bruce. But the other things you said are true - I don't need your protection, and what I do with my life is my choice.'

Oliver tried to ignore the relief he felt at her words. The Bruce bit anyway.

He nodded his acceptance. 'Good.'

She accepted his nod. 'Good.'

An awkward pause.

A splat of rain.

A dozen kamikaze drops, hitting her glasses, his face, her hair.

He scrunched his nose a little at the sensation, dimples breaking out like sun from behind the clouds. She couldn't help it. She smiled at his beautiful.

'Time to go.'

He grabbed her arm, and heads ducked, they ran - well, he ran and she tottered in her four-inch heels - towards the access door. The drops became a drenching as they reached the door, and Felicity huddled in front of the panel, typing in the code.

Beeeeeeep. Was not the sound she was expecting to hear.

The red flashing button stayed red. The green flashing button remained unlit.

She swore under breath and pressed the code in again. Result the same.

'What the fuck?'

Oliver stepped in closer, trying to shield her from the explosive drops with his bulk. 'What's wrong?'

'The code's not working,' as she typed it for a third time.

'Are you sure you've got the right one?'

Felicity glared up from her top frame of her glasses.

'Yes, I'm sure. Thea just used it to get down.'

The rain was bucketing. Deemed by nature, they were officially saturated.

'So why isn't it working?'

Felicity dropped her hands down in exasperation.

'I don't know Oliver. Either something's shorted out, or somebody's changed it.'

A thought of a culprit hit. Please no. She wouldn't. Surely she wouldn't. Something sunk in Felicity's stomach - her hopes for Thea being a sane, normal individual perhaps?

Felicity closed her eyes against the thought, hidden to Oliver by the rain tracks on her lenses. She re-focused and pulled her glasses off, since she couldn't see through them anyway.

Hazy gaze to Oliver. She therefore didn't notice.

That he was standing still. Rain beating down.

That he was looking at her, soaking in every inch.

Her dress plastered against her form, moulding her contours - her shoulders, her breasts, her navel. Its pale pink skirt wetted; hem launching rivulets of water down her smooth, bare legs.

Her hair, seeming slicked back and darker, her face innocent of its glasses, trusting and unobscured. Truly beautiful.

He stepped forward. Captive to her.

His heart pacing. Broad hand flexing, then clenching. Just wanting to touch.

Armour washed away.

'Felicity, I-'

'Ah-hah! I've got an idea.' Unknowingly, brilliance her own worst enemy.

Cruel gods snickering as Oliver's confession ebbed.

His mind turning to shocked confusion, his body to shocked heat, as Felicity raised her hands to his shirt-clad chest and began to move them across the wet fabric, burrowing under the front of his jacket.

'Felicity?' A rasp.

'Just looking for that pen you keep in your pocket...there!'

Felicity pulled out and brandished a platinum-cased pen, triumphant, ignoring the nerves that had sprung in her belly in her inadvertent feeling up of Oliver's muscles. Well, semi-advertent, if she was going to be entirely truthful. She probably could have asked him for the pen.

'I really don't help myself,' she muttered, as she turned back to the panel at the door.

'What?' His voice still not level.

'Nothing.'

Felicity levered the pen under the panel and ripped off the casing with a thrust. She began fiddling with wires and the dotted board, face close as her masterful fingers flew over the workings like an ancient weaver making a basket.

Oliver held one hand over her head, to protect her eyes from the worst of the rain, the storm driven sky rolling on casters.

A deep boom. Felicity yelped. His hand dropped to her shoulder for comfort and she stilled, then re-commenced her wire surgery.

Flashing sky. The rain fell harder, cold shocks to the skin transmitting to an edge of nerves in the belly. Oliver's hand the only warmth on her body - both feeding and subduing her nerves.

'Almost...there, done!' Felicity unconsciously fist pumped and Oliver removed his hand and smiled down at her soaked ponytail and back.

The door buzzed and lit green. Oliver reached around the genius blonde and grabbed the handle, a twist, pull and opening.

'Oh, thank god,' Felicity, as she scurried out of the rain and down the steps into dry air. She turned back to see Oliver descending sedately behind her, looking as confident and together as always, as if he and his $4000 suit weren't drenched to the core.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm sitting in my favourite 'haunt' local winebar, waiting for my best friend to arrive, drinking a lovely cool glass of pinot gris, and being serenaded by a plethora of terrible 70s love songs ('my cherie, amour' is the current). I don't know if the mood music is helping or hindering the writing of this chapter, but I'm edging on the side of the latter ; ) - Grey **

**ps. oh sweet lord, 'superfreak' just started up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Tommy looked at Thea, deciding whether it was time for an intervention.

Thea sat tall in Oliver's chair, hanging up the office phone with aplomb. Punch-pleased.

'Thea?'

'Yes Merlyn?'

'Tell me you didn't just call the head of security, demanding he change the roof access code as a matter of urgency.'

Thea swung in the chair, staring at Tommy with guileless hazel-brown eyes.

'Okay, I didn't.'

Tommy acknowledged the literal lie to his rhetoric with a squinting nod. He leant forward, his arm propping his weight on the oaken desk, and captured her arcing chair. She planted her feet on the ground, pouted and stopped.

'Mini-Queen, you've just trapped the CEO of this company, and his employee, up on the roof, in the middle of a storm. What part of that sentence sounds like a good idea?'

'Well, certainly not the lame attempt at a nickname part,' Thea goaded.

'Thea! Call him back right now and get him to change the code.'

Thea scoffed. 'Why would I do that?'

Tommy pushed away from the desk, running fingers through his dark hair in frustration at the girl in front of him.

'Seriously, Tommy. Why would I when I can just get a guard to go up to the roof in about...' she glanced at the diamond-detailed watch dangling elegantly from her slim wrist, 'five minutes, to tell them there was a power outage, and let them in?'

Tommy looked at her.

'Thea, this is getting out of hand. I know you have some grand plan for the two of them, but you can't go locking people out in storms. It's a mite crazy.'

'Trust me Tommy. This will work. Oliver will get all...manly and protective-'

'-which is what got him into trouble in the first place-' Tommy muttered.

'-and Felicity will get all-

'-hospitalised with pneumonia?'

Thea glared at her former ally-in-cupiding, 'I was going to say- damsel in distress-y.'

Tommy paused, peering over the edge of the gaping hole in her plot.

'Thea, um, how well do you know Felicity?'

'Not very, but you know, that hot day a few weeks ago, and...'

Tommy pressed his lips.

'What, Tommy?'

'It's just from the little I know of her, she seems kinda capable. Being an MIT genius and all. And Ollie respects her. Listens to her. When, you know, he's not pissing her off or pretending to ignore her.'

'So?'

'So she doesn't really strike me as the kind of chick to fall to pieces when things go south.'

The elevator dinged an interruption.

Oliver strode into view, suit doused, sleeted water flying in his wake. Felicity, shivering slightly, followed, wet just as thoroughly through.

'He-eeeee-yyy! What are you two doing back?' Thea busted up from her chair, and headed towards the dripping twosome as they entered Oliver's office. Off-guard, guilt peeked through Thea's tone.

'Are you guys okay?' Tommy, concerned.

'Yeah, got caught on the roof when the door code didn't work.' Oliver walked past them and disappeared into his office bathroom, returning with a fresh, dry towel and handing it to Felicity.

She murmured her thanks and wrapped it over her shoulders, willing for warmth.

'How did you get down?' Tommy asked, flicking Thea a side-eye.

'Felicity rewired the door and opened it for us. Lucky she was there.' Oliver, sounding a smidgeon proud.

'Oh...' Thea managed, scrambling for a new hold in her plan.

Felicity surveyed the uncomfortable brunette. She was cold and emotionally spent, and didn't want to have to deal with it now, but Thea had to stop. Doing whatever she was doing. Which consistently seemed to lead to Felicity wet and somewhat volatile, in Oliver's presence.

She walked towards Thea, drawing her attention. Felicity halted a foot away, angled forward and whispered into the younger woman's ear.

Oliver looked at the two women in confusion, regarding Tommy as he stepped up next to him. 'What's happening?' he asked under his breath, gaze switching back and forth between the women and Tommy.

'Um, not sure,' Tommy whispered out the side of his mouth, as Felicity pulled back, smiled at Thea, and gave her shoulder a reassuring pat.

Thea, eyes widened to white-rimmed, smile slightly spooked, flicked an imploring look at Tommy. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and mouthed a 'later'.

Felicity, distracted by the water that had pooled at her feet, glanced up to see Oliver noticing her Oz-ian moment.

'Please Felicity, use my bathroom first.'

'No, Oliver, I can go down to the staff showers on level 12-'

'Felicity, it's fine. It's fully stocked and there's a hairdryer. Not that I use it,' he said a little sheepishly, running his hand over his shorn head, showering drops.

'Okay Oliver, thank you.' Felicity headed to her desk to collect her coat from its hook, and then disappeared into the bathroom, door closing gently behind her.

Oliver turned to his sister.

'What did Felicity say to you? What's going on?' he asked, suspicion ripened.

Thea crossed the office, not daring to look at Tommy, and placed a placating hand on her brother's damp-suited arm.

'Nothing Ollie. She just mentioned something from our chat earlier. Girl stuff.' Invoking the holy grail of men-will-not-go-there excuses.

The look he gave her wasn't a convinced one, but he let it lie. For now.

* * *

><p>Felicity ensnared the last button on a spare business shirt she had found in the bathroom drawer, and stepped over her pile of drowned clothes to reach the hair dryer.<p>

She watched her reflection in the mirror as she shimmied her hair under the jet of hot air, and couldn't stop her mind as it noted how she looked, standing wearing only underwear and Oliver's shirt.

An entirely different scene sprang to mind, and she blushed, a weakening, thank-god-noone-else-knows-what-I'm-thinking-right-now wave flooding over her. Stop. Shaking her head sharply to land back in reality.

She flicked off the hairdryer and shook out her naturally curly mane. Borrowed shirt, face bare, bare feet. Eh, it would do for now, until she could get home and change. And call quits on this mess of a day.

She pulled on her red, knee-length coat and picked up her sodden clothes and squelched heels, holding them away from her as she opened the door to the others.

Oliver stood for a moment, staring, not moving.

Felicity smiled apologetically to him.

'Sorry,' she embarrassedly indicated her clothes - well, his clothes - 'It was all I could find that was dry.' Feeling the heat of flush across her cheeks, she ducked her head, and eyes locked on the floor, headed past him to her desk to drop off her wet clothes.

Oliver chose not to look at Thea or Tommy, correctly imagining what expressions he would find. He entered the bathroom, drawing the door behind him, and leant back into it, eyes closed in disbelief. Was she trying to kill him? Seriously, dressed in his shirt and not much else? He needed to get a hold, find his blasted armour that had dissipated up on the roof and hammer it back in place.

He focused on his breathing as he dropped his suit jacket to the floor, kicked off his ruined leather shoes, peeled off socks and worked off his tightened, sodden tie. His fingers unconsciously unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the tiled floor as he paced the small bathroom, armouring up. Or trying to. A clean, navy towel was pulled from its folded perch and snaked over his shoulders.

He leant forward on the bathroom bench, and looked up at the mirror. A moment of disconnect as he drank in his reflected face. Pupils sprung, nostrils sucking in breath.

He didn't imagine the faint knock, but attempted to pretend.

'Oliver?' Felicity's voice.

He bit his lips together, then answered, 'Yep?' Still surveying his mirrored face, searching for signs his armour had begun its rebuild.

'Sorry Oliver, the head of our China division is on the phone, and she needs to talk through that report urgently.'

'Can she wait for our scheduled time this afternoon?'

'She did Oliver. That was half an hour ago.'

'Fuck.' Softly.

He could imagine her leaning into the other side of the door. Barefoot. Half-dressed. Determined.

'She said she only needs five minutes. But then she needs to head into the board.'

Oliver accepted he had no more time, straightened, and rolled his shoulders, like a boxer staying loose before the bell.

He opened the door, acknowledging Felicity with a tight-lipped smile and walked over to his desk phone. Felicity followed, scooting around him to bring the report up on his computer screen, simpatico as he answered the call.

'So fucking married,' Tommy muttered to Thea. 'It's like we're not even here.'

Noone noticed their visitor as he loomed in the doorway, absorbing the scene with a wry smile.

Of Oliver, drying his bare chest with one half of the towel, phone propped under his ear, suit pants wetted, shoeless. Of Felicity, hovering next to him, pointing a turquoise-tipped finger at the screen, legs bare against the hem of Oliver's business shirt where her coat fell open at the front. Tommy and Thea on the couches, sipping coffee, surveying the blonde pair.

'Why do I get the feeling this day got even more interesting after I left?'


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is weird. My brother just brought Dark & Stormy drinks, which Bundaberg Rum apparently haven't made in about 15 years and have just re-released. So I'm drinking one now, as I finish off this part of the tale - Grey**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A flustered Thea was always a sight to behold.

In this instance, coffee was the collateral damage. That, and Tommy's suit, as she spat her mouthful of warm, brown liquid out over him.

'Bruce!'

'Hey!' Tommy, indignantly looking down his speckled front. Not a blip on the radar of awareness of the slim, suddenly inelegant girl rising to stand.

Tommy was surprised that she didn't leap the couch in a single bound, but rather ran-walked to greet the visitor.

'Thea. Thea Queen.' Hand out held.

'Bruce Wayne.' Hand accepted.

'I know. We met last year-'

'I remember, Thea. You've certainly...grown up...more...since then,' he hedged.

'Hey, what do you mean by that?' spoken by Oliver, as the mouthpiece for two male overprotects. Tommy stood. Backup.

'Seriously, we're doing this again?' Bruce's look was coated in faint warning.

'Just...' Oliver walked over and manhandled his sister to Tommy, who stepped bodily in between her and Bruce, a disgruntled squawked 'Hey!' sounding from behind his frame.

Oliver sighed. Again on the lower ground with Bruce friggin' Wayne. He looked over at Felicity as she stood behind his desk, hands on hips, eyebrows raised above her glasses. He was officially checked. Oliver turned back to his visitor, manners now at the fore.

'I apologise for this morning, Bruce. How can I help you?'

'No need to apologise Oliver. These things happen. I was actually on my way back to the airport, and thought I'd swing by to see if we could have our meeting. If now is a good time?' Bruce, head inclined.

Oliver became aware of his shirtlessness and damp trousers. Lips bitten together, he turned his head and took in the view of Felicity in his shirt, looking like she'd just rolled out of his bed. His belly tightened at the thought. His ground dropped some more.

'Yeah...' Ah, forget it. 'Just a minute and I'll get changed.'

Oliver strode towards his bathroom, words sailing back over his shoulder, 'I would say I'll leave you to be entertained by my charming sister, but she might take that as a challenge. So I'll leave you with Tommy, and Felicity, who you remember,' an edge entered his voice for a moment; with effort he lightened it back up, 'and please ignore anything Thea says to you.'

Bruce chuckled, 'That's fine, Oliver. We'll all be fine.'

As the door closed, Thea broke free of Tommy's hold.

'So Bruce, please sit down. Tommy, coffee! You would like coffee, wouldn't you Bruce?'

Chorused with Tommy's annoyed, 'I'm not making coffee again!'

Bruce, amused, 'That's fine, I'm good.' He lowered onto the couch in graceful descent and looked over to Felicity typing blurringly on Oliver's computer.

'Felicity, would you like to join us?'

Eyes captured by the details on screen. 'No thank you Bruce. I just have to get this email off.' True. But there was also no way she was heading over into that viper pit of awkward.

Thea manoeuvred to seat herself on the black leather couch next to Bruce. Tommy took the couch opposite, picked up his coffee cup and sipped, ready to play.

'So Bruce,' he got in, before Thea could word her opening. 'What brings you to Starling?'

'Meetings.'

'Fascinating. Anything in particular?'

'Just exploring some opportunities for Wayne Enterprises.'

'With Oliver?'

'Queen Consolidated is one of those opportunities, yes.'

'Hmmmn.' A pause. 'And how's Alfred doing?'

'Still recovering from your last visit for the Huong reception, Tommy.'

'Ah.'

'You did drink all of the scotch.'

'Fair enough.'

'And the ambassador's daughter-'

'Yep, got it. Thanks.' Tommy, taking in Thea's smirk.

She licked her smiling lips and turned to the dark, intriguing man next to her.

'So Bruce. Trip just business? No time for pleasure?'

'Subtle, Thea.' Tommy, sardonic.

She blinked at him to shut up.

'I mean, I was just talking to Tommy about my birthday party-'

'No you weren't-'

'-which I'm having next week, and I thought, if you are thinking of marrying up with Queen Consolidated-'

'-interesting choice of words there, Speedy,' Tommy drolled.

An earned glare for the use of her nickname, '-I would love for you to come. It's just a small affair, but you can spend some time at the Queen mansion, and we can all get to know each other better, in the interests of business relations-'

'-really? Business relations?-' Tommy snorted.

Glare #2.

'-and Oliver will be there, of course. Tommy won't, because he's just been dis-invited. But Felicity will be attending, won't you, Felicity?'

'Huh? Yeah, sure.' Felicity, entranced by duelling data, not having heard the question.

'So, will you come, Bruce?' Thea bulldozed on.

Bruce was pretty sure he hadn't had to try to contain his smile this much in years. The Queens were entertaining ones, at the very least.

'I...' his face broke into kindness, 'I would love to, Thea. But unfortunately I'm in Berlin for the next fortnight.'

Thea's hopeful face fell.

'However, why don't you all come to a gala I'm holding in Gotham next month.'

Thea squealed her acceptance. Bruce glanced towards the man seated opposite, 'Tommy, I'll work on Alfred for you, I promise.'

Oliver, dressed in dry clothes, opened the bathroom door to find Thea launching a hug on an unsuspecting Bruce; Tommy shrugging over at him across the room.

'We're going to Gotham next month,' Tommy announced.

'Okay?' Oliver, in a what-the-fuck tone.

Bruce unwound himself from Thea, and stood, towering over her.

'Delightful to see you again, Thea. Tommy, as always. Oliver?' All business.

Tommy hooked his arm into Thea's and half-dragged the keen-Queen towards the door. 'C'mon Speedy, let's go pee ourselves with excitement on the car ride home.'

'See ya, Wayne. Make sure Alfred knows I've learned my lesson about diplomatic immunity and I only date models who don't speak English now,' Tommy, as he departed, half-serious.

* * *

><p>Felicity tensed at the whip-crack-away of lightning across the domed, darkened sky. Sometimes, being closer to the heavens in the QC penthouse levels felt a little perilous and ill-considered. Not as bad as the roof, but still.<p>

The rain had not relented as afternoon morphed to early evening. Underpasses flooded, commuters huddled under train and bus shelters, everyone vying for whatever luck, or route, would get them home soonest.

Felicity stood up from her desk as the two men in the next office rose, and shook hands. Bruce, followed by Oliver, walked out of the office, towards her.

'Felicity, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I'm heading out to the airport now, but, given the weather, can I give you a lift anywhere?' Bruce's tone was deep and mannered.

Oliver, back footed, side-stepped and interrupted.

'Thanks Wayne, but ah, Felicity's getting a lift with me. We have some business to deal with on the drive.' Lies, damn lies, but there was no way he was leaving Felicity alone again with the man this day.

Felicity was weary. And just wanted to ride the elevator down to her little red car waiting for her in the underground car park, and head home to her apartment. Not find herself, yet again, as the ball in a billionaires' tennis match.

'I'm fine to get home, thank you both. Bruce, it was great meeting you. And Oliver, maybe we can deal with that - business - tomorrow? I'm just feeling a little beat.'

'Still, Felicity, I'd like to drive you home. The roads are insane, and...I'd feel better knowing you are safe,' Oliver said, hand moving to her shoulder, voice and eyes concerned.

Sincerity. What an asshole move.

Felicity nodded, and bent to turn off her computer and grab her bag.

Barefoot, she walked around her desk and led the way to the elevators, trailing billionaires behind her.

* * *

><p>'So where's Dig?' Felicity asked, as Oliver headed to the expensive black town car dominating the reserved space near the basement elevator. Bruce had stepped out of the elevator at the foyer level, bidding them both goodnight.<p>

'He said he had some business to attend to, with Lyla.'

'So no...Foundry tonight?'

Oliver looked at her across the roof of the car as the doors automatically unlocked, and pulled the driver door open.

'I think we can probably call it a night.' Unspoken...everything.

Felicity nodded, opened her door and slid down into the passenger seat. They remained silent as Oliver started the engine. He then expertly navigated the car around square cement columns and up into the pelting night.

Felicity looked out her window at the car-clogged street, pedestrians scampering under ineffective umbrellas, street lights steadfastly glowing through grated sheets of rain, horns sounding intermittently. Pure chaos. She was suddenly glad Oliver had offered the lift; driving through the city in this weather would be a nightmare.

She turned her head to say so. His eyes weren't on the road ahead. They were on her thighs, where the shirt finished and bare, crossed legs began. Just for a moment, before they flicked up and his hand slid around the wheel to indicate a turn.

Felicity looked at Oliver, but his focus remained straight ahead. Had she imagined it?

Felicity self-consciously pulled the shirt further down, and gently guided the edge of her coat across her lap. The last thing she needed was for Oliver to cop an eyeful of her knickers. Well, the last thing this day needed. She wouldn't really mind, if Oliver felt that way about her, but knowing he didn't, she didn't need the embarrassment of flashing him-

'Felicity.'

Her mind-meandering halted.

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes?'

'About...earlier, I mean. Are we okay?'

Felicity looked at him. His eyes grazed hers, then back to the wiper-scraped windscreen.

'We're okay, Oliver.'

'Good.' Guarded, but thankful, relieved.

Swipe-swipe.

Her turn. 'So, how did the meeting go with Bruce?'

Safe, professional ground. Good. Oliver turned another corner, and pressed down on the accelerator as the road opened up, free of the business district.

'The joint venture looks feasible. We'll continue our discussions when we head to Gotham next month for the Adhearst Gala.'

'That's good.'

Swipe-swipe. Swipe-swipe.

Blocks passed.

'So what was going on between you and Thea before?'

Felicity swivelled her head from the pulsed lit canvas of the streets, and surveyed Oliver's profile, wondering what he knew, what he'd guessed.

'What did she say?'

'That it was between the two of you. Women's business.'

'Ah,' Felicity said, turning her gaze back out the rain-dappled window. She crossed her legs the other way, and tapped her fingernail on the door handle.

'So you're not going to tell me?'

'Well it's women's business, Oliver, so no.'

'But you two are okay?'

'Of course. Why wouldn't we be?'

'Well, because she changed the door code and stranded us on the roof.'

Felicity laughed out loud, incredulous. 'You knew?'

'No. Just clicked when I was in my bathroom getting dressed. You'd worked it out though, hadn't you? That's why you spoke to Thea. And, I assume, threatened her social reputation with some kind of online viral attack if she tried something like that again.'

Felicity shook her head, smiling, 'Something like that.' Echoing.

Oliver caught her smile with a rare one of his own.

'Thank you for not outing her. You had every right to. I think she just wanted to make sure I apologised to you, but she shouldn't have done that.' Big-brother blind.

'Well, she's been through a lot, and she's a good person. Who obviously likes to have some fun at my expense.' Felicity's voice sombered. 'She really loves you, Oliver. She's missed you.'

Swipe-swipe.

'I know. I missed her too.'

Silence dwelt as Oliver turned into her street, and pulled the black mercedes up in front of her apartment.

The engine shut down.

'Well, goodnight Oliver.' Felicity reached for the handle.

'Let me walk you up.'

'You'll get wet!' Felicity laughed.

'I think that ship may have sailed.'

'I mean, again.'

'Fel-i-ci-ty.'

'Fine, whatever rocks your boat.'

Felicity's hand cloaked her mouth. 'God Oliver, I'm sorry-'

'I can't believe you went there!' Oliver whispered, pretending to be aghast. Eyes teasing.

Felicity laughed. 'You started it!', as she pushed open her door, and made a barefoot dash for the covered front stoop.

Oliver grinned, cranking open his door, sprinting around the front of the car, headlights still casting beams. He sprung up the front steps after her, barrelling into her in his haste. He grabbed her steady, as she 'oofed' and turned around, still laughing.

'Thanks for the escort-' she teased, stilling as she took in his expression.

His eyes on her mouth, then up to her wide, blue eyes. Her heart began to thunder. Thump-thump.

'No problem,' he murmured back. Bodies inches apart. His hands holding her tingling arms.

What the hell was he doing? some part of him remembered to ask. Just say goodnight and leave.

He stayed.

Thump-thump.

Felicity looked up at him, caught, and with no idea what by.

Transfixed, as Oliver leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. Warm, soft. Breath-stealing. Game-changing.

He cupped her face and pressed deeper, opening her mouth with his, drinking her, drowning in her.

A clap from the sky. He pulled back, shock soaking his eyes.

'Oliver?' Mirrored shock.

The warmth of his hands left her face.

'Goodnight Felicity.'

She stood under porch-light as he walked back to the car, oblivious to the battening rain, and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the water element - next time, we're playing with fire ; ) Grey<strong>


End file.
